deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Eddie Brock, AKA Venom, is a supervillain/anti-hero/anti-villain from Marvel Comics ''and part of Spider-Man's rogues gallery. He appeared in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Venom VS Bane, where he fought against Bane from ''DC Comics. He was voiced by Adam Wennick. History When an alien symbiote from outer space bonded with Spider-Man, it created a black suit which gave him incredible power. However, Peter soon learned that his suit was not only alive, but it also augmented his rage and sought to permanently bond with him, believing Peter to be its ideal host. Horrified by the experience, Spider-Man eventually discarded the symbiote. Meanwhile, a down on his luck reporter, Eddie Brock, was contemplating suicide after losing his job at the Daily Globe when it was discovered that Brock had fabricated a news story about the identity of a serial killer named the Sin-Eater, who Spider-Man had brought to justice. Not only that, but he was also divorced from his wife, diagnosed with cancer, and disowned by his father. After blaming Spider-Man for his misfortune, Eddie decided to go to a church to ask for forgiveness. Coincidentally, Peter was in that same church where he had the symbiote removed not long before Brock arrived. The symbiote, sensing Eddie's distress, bonded with him, and since they both shared a mutual hatred for Spider-Man, Brock and the symbiote swore vengeance on the friendly neighborhood web-slinger and became Venom, one of Spider-Man's greatest foes of all time. Death Battle Info Background * Host: Edward Charles Allen Brock * Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm * Weight 230 lbs/104 kg * Planet of Origin: Klyntar * Graduated from Empire State University with a BA in journalism * Has possessed over 30 hosts Powers & Abilities * Increased strength, speed, and durability * Shapeshifting ** Webbing ** Gliding ** Decoys ** Can sprout tendrils or spikes * Invisibility * Rapid healing Feats * Threw a car several blocks * Survived an exploding power plant * Defeated Spider-Man, Electro, & Juggernaut * Withstood blows from the Hulk * Held up Ferris Wheel while weakened * Eddie can bench press over 500 pounds Death Battle Quotes * You're mine! * Mmm, yummy! '' * ''Oh, your blood's spicy! Delicious... * Ooh, big daddy can punch! '' * ''We're... unbreakable! '' * ''Now for what we came for! '' * ''Pop goes the weasel! Gallery BEKVenomIdle.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE Eddie_Brock.jpg|Eddie Brock Trivia * Venom is the 13th Marvel character to appear in Death Battle, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and The Hulk, and with the next five being Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther and Doctor Strange. ** He is the ninth Marvel character to face a DC character, the first eight being Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and The Hulk, with the following four being Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther and Doctor Strange. ** He is also the second Marvel villain to appear in Death Battle, the first being Doctor Doom and following him as third is Silver Samurai. ** He is also the second Spider-Man character to appear in Death battle, with the first being Spider-Man and the next being Spider-Man 2099 and Carnage. * Venom's sprites are a recolored version of his Marvel VS Capcom sprites. * Venom is actually a parasitic suit that has been worn by others, including ** Spider-Man (Its original host) ** Eddie Brock (Most iconic host) ** Angelo Fortunato ** Mac Gargan AKA Scorpion ** Flash Thompson (Second most iconic host) ** Dr. Octopus ** Groot ** Rocket Racoon ** Anne Weying (The 1st She-Venom) ** Patricia Robertson (2nd She-Venom) ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Deadpool (previous host before Spider-Man) * There are also others who were hosts of the Venom suit in alternate universes/What-If scenarios, which include: ** Spider-Girl (Earth X) ** Norme Osborn (Harry Osborn's Son in MC2 Universe) ** Kron Stone (2099 Universe) ** The Hulk (Alternate Reality) ** Deadpool ** The Punisher ** Wolverine ** Thor ** Galactus ** Black Bolt ** Captain America ** Kingpin ** Iron Fist ** Nova ** Power Man References * Venom (comics) on Wikipedia * Venom (Eddie Brock) on the Marvel Universe Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Male Category:Human Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Villains Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Protagonists